


The Third Aster Brother

by OriginalChampion98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Chara Has Issues, Chara gets their own body, Dark, Don't Read If Easily Triggered, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk Has Issues, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male Chara, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Has Issues, Sans Remembers Resets, Sex, Strong Original Character, Swearing, Violence, like holy christ it gets dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalChampion98/pseuds/OriginalChampion98
Summary: We know about the Skeleton Brothers, Sans and Papyrus. They’re the only two skeletons in the Underground after all (discounting Gaster). But, what if there was a third ‘skele’-bro? Meet Roman Enright-Aster, the youngest Aster bro and watch as he experiences the events of Undertale and faces opposition with his family and friends on the Surface. (Heavily inspired by Chaos Theory by Slayerite, Title and Summary under construction)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: …
> 
> So, this was probably a mistake.
> 
> I’ve already got one story posted, one I desperately need to update, but this little thought rock wouldn’t stop rolling around in my head. 
> 
> So, Imm’na bite the bullet and post this. See where it goes.
> 
> So, as with my other story, there’s plenty of explicit material in this story. I won’t list everything like I did last time, just look at the tags if you’re curious. 
> 
> That being said, don’t post any comments about what’s in the story, or that you’re ‘triggered’ about what someone said or did or whatever.
> 
> THE TAGS ARE THERE FOR A REASON!
> 
> Don’t waste my time with stupid comments about ‘Oh, this guy did X,Y and Z and I’m so offended’. No. Stop it, get some help.
> 
> No one’s forcing you to read this. So, look at the tags and make a choice now if you want to read this or not.
> 
> If you’re still sticking around after my long ass rant, let’s get into it.

Chapter 1: The Third Aster Brother

*‘Frisk’s’ Pov*

I grinned as I touched the yellow SAVE star before turning and walking down through the Judgement Hall. I was excited to see the comedian again.

I stopped where the smiley trash bag would normally stand, and frowned when I didn’t see him.

‘Don’t tell me he didn’t show. There’s no w-’

“Yo.”

I started, spinning in place as I heard the clacking of footsteps behind me. I was confused as to what I was seeing. I knew one thing for sure though.

This wasn’t the comedian.

He was tall and dressed in all black. He wore a hooded sweater with the sleeves pushed halfway up his arms, with an arrow pierced heart t shirt and faded biker jeans and mid calf zip up boots. I saw a black bead bracelet on his right wrist and a silver skull pendant necklace. His hood was up, but I could tell he was humanoid by the pale skin of his forearms.

“You’ve been pretty fuckin’ busy huh? Slaughtering the entirety of the Underground?” He asked, his voice deep. It was decidedly neutral, which was rather off-putting. 

“Who are you, and why are you here?” I asked, not wasting any time. His presence meant things weren’t following the ‘script’, as it were.

A low chuckle. “Who am I? I’ve got a buncha names around here, but…” He reached for his hood with his right hand.

Pulling it down, I could see his face. His hair was bone white, and hung down a little past her ears. His eyes were a hazel green, and were chillingly empty. A small smirk stretched his face.

“Most know me as Roman. Roman Enright-Aster, youngest of the Aster family.” He finished, smirk falling away. His eyes hardened, stone cold anger and hatred all too obvious.

At this point, I’d have made a quip about ‘being the LAST of the Aster family’ but for once…

I was terrified.

Firstly, because this ‘Roman’ was something of a new piece to the puzzle. I’d heard about him from various sources, but I’d never seen him with my own eyes before.

Second, the look in his eyes spoke of a vast intelligence for someone only a year older than Frisk and I. The thought had me shaking in Frisk’s boots.

*Play song on repeat until prompted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=495MUfrcbMc*

He must have seen this, because his smirk returned only with a cutting edge of cruelty and sadism. “What’s wrong pal? You seem rattled about something. Did I spook ya?”

He chuckled at this, a dark mirthful sound that seemed to shake my very SOUL. “Ah, don’t be scared bud. I ain’t gonna kill ya…” 

“I’m just gonna hurt ya. Really, really bad.”

I smiled, despite the fear. “Oh really? Well, I can take it.” I pulled my dagger from the waistband of Frisk’s shorts.

A grin split the Aster’s face, his head cocked to the side. “Oh good, because I want us to have a fun time together.” A veritable cavalcade of sharpened bones appeared behind the Aster…

And the fight began.

I dipped, dodged and weaved through the storm of bone-shaped bullets. He sent more and more at me, never losing his grin. I made sure to concentrate on the task at hand, but that one fact seemed to play on my mind.

As if he knew something I didn’t. This infuriated me. 

“What’s that smile for asshole? You like torturing kids or something?” I sniped, getting a high pitched cackling in return.

“Torture? Kids? Oh no, not at all. What I enjoy is putting down rabid dogs like you!!!” His grin fell away as his voice took on a VERY dark tone, as he flicked his right hand.

Almost instantly, a scythe as long as ‘Roman’ was tall appeared in his hand. It was seemingly made of bone, stark white with the staff bearing the appearance of a spine with spikes along its length, coming to an end with a double bladed head with a snake’s skull in the middle. The blades were composed of pure magic, colored royal purple and fading into a deep red near the ends. 

I was so immersed in my observation that I’d barely dodged his opening swing. I felt the air being cut in front of my face, and I felt cold sweat break out on my brow immediately. ‘Fast’ was my only thought as I sprung backwards before his second swing bisected me.

And so it went. We traded blows, each swinging at each other with calculated precision. Some hits connected, others were barely evaded but it continued like that for quite some time.

Eventually, we both jumped away from each other. I was breathing heavily, the repeated exchanges of melee combat having more than worn away at my stamina.

But I was DETERMINED to see this through.

I heard the ‘human’ chuckling, which snapped me out of my reverie. “What’s so funny?”

The laughing continued for a moment, before petering off into a small smirk. “Oh, it’s just that, you’re rather strong. Haven’t had a serious fight like this in a while.”

He looked me square in the eyes. “But I think I’ve entertained myself for long enough.”

*End music*

A snap of his fingers and I felt pain erupt in the backs of my knees. I dropped my dagger in shock as I fell, and it was knocked away from me with a solitary bone. I looked behind me and saw two more bones protruding out of my legs and piercing the ground underneath. 

I heard a whine of building energy, and turned back to face my opponent. He stood stock still, hands in his hoodie pockets and smirk still on his face. I noticed two things as I really looked at this guy.

First, his eyes changed colors. The whites had turned pitch black and his irises turned two different colors. His left was a royal purple, and his right a deep red. Both seemed to fade into a vibrant gold near the pupils.

‘So he had Red, Yellow and Purple magic. That explains a lot.’

Colored Magicks were extremely powerful and highly specific, each having their own unique properties. In this case, Yellow or Justice Magic scaled the damage of the caster’s attack with the recipients Level of Violence. 

Purple or Perseverance Magic translated to Karmic Retribution or Karma Poisoning. This magic didn’t deal damage in the normal fashion. Instead it dealt damage, again scaled with the recipients LV, over time and could only take HP down to a single point. It also didn’t give the target ‘I-Frames’ or ‘invincibility frames’ when struck, which could be heavily exploited.

Red or DETERMINATION magic simply acted as a booster to the other Colored Magicks. 

So with all of ‘Roman’s’ Magicks put together, he could deal massive amounts of damage over a short period of time based on his target’s LV.

Second, was the magic construct to his left. I was familiar with the comedian’s ‘Blasters’, being draconic in design. But this was serpentine, lacking the crest of the other Blasters and was much more streamlined. I briefly questioned if the Blasters took a different appearance between wielders. 

“Before I put you out of your goddamn misery,” I was shaken from musings by the Aster’s voice. “I just have one question, one thing I gotta know.”

“Why?”

I looked the Monster(? Human?) dead in his mismatched eyes. “What?”

“Why? Why kill everyone in the Underground? Why commit genocide of an innocent people, who have done nothing to you?”

I was slack jawed, completely floored with this question.

Was this guy for real?

“Why? Because they’re weak.” 

This prompted a raised eyebrow. “Explain.”

“Monsters are made of Love, Hope and Compassion right?” A nod. “There’s no room for that on the Surface. You either step on the weak to get further or die up there. You Monsters are too fucking spinele-”

I was cut off by immense pain in my hands. I screamed as two bones embedded themselves in my hands, pinning them to the ground as well.

“Alright. I’ve got what I wanted.” I heard the whining of building energy again and I saw a ball of glowing magic forming in the jaws of the Blaster. “But, before you go, let me give you this little nugget to mull over. Considering you’re gonna come back anyway.”

“You say there’s no room for Love, Hope or Compassion on the Surface right? That you have to be ruthless to survive?” The Aster shook his head.

“I highly doubt that.” 

I opened my mouth to question that, but it snapped closed to stifle a groan as the bones in my hands and legs were twisted. 

“As I was saying, I highly doubt you have to be a ruthless bastard to survive on the Surface. And if that is indeed the case, then we as Monsters will have to change that little rule when we get to the top.” 

Here, a smile stretched his face again. “All that being said, I’m not opposed to showing you that we aren’t so easily pushed around.”

My vision was filled with bright light as my molecules were eradicated by searing heat and energy.

As my vision faded to black, I heard Roman’s voice again. “And stay dead this time. You little demon bastard.”

*Roman’s POV*

I sighed as I gazed at the bloody spots on the tiles where I’d pinned the human.

‘No, not human. That was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, a demon in human skin.’

I shook my head as I dismissed my Blaster and sat down on the floor with my legs crossed in front of each other. I reached into an inner pocket and rifled around.

‘Need a fucking smoke right about now.’

I finally made contact with the plastic case and I pulled it out of my sweater. I cracked it open and pulled out two. I held one out behind me, and a bony hand grasped and pulled it gently out of my own.

“thanks bro. the little brat dead?”

I nodded as my older brother Sans plopped down next to me. “They’re pushing up daisies as we speak.”

A low hum and a smokey exhale from my left. “how long do you think it’ll take?”

I shrugged. “Dunno. Probably not long. I think I caught them off guard though, so they might give up the ghost this time.”

A bark of dry laughter. “not a chance. kid’s too damn DETERMINED to give up after one shot.”

I shrugged again. “Maybe.”

We sat in silence, taking drags off our cigs as we waited.

“Hey Sans.”

“hmm?”

“During the fight, I saw something kinda interesting.”

“what’s that?”

I turned to look at Sans. “This kid isn’t just some cut and dry killer.”

Sans turned to me, bony brow raised in question. “whaddya mean?”

“I mean, I think the kid’s possessed.”

Silence.

“I saw their appearance glitch a couple times. Halfway through the fight, it glitched and they looked completely different.” Sans pivoted in his spot, looking me dead on.

“how so?”

“Well, for one they were male. Their skin was pale, their hair was a lighter color, their sweater went from blue and purple to yellow and green and their eyes were open and a bloody red color.” I faced Sans, my expression deadly serious. 

“Something’s fucking screwy here bro. We need ta-”

A stutter.

We both looked around, seeing the Judgement Hall glitch again. I sighed, putting out my cig and saw Sans doing the same. I stood and pulled Sans to his feet as well.

“whelp…”

“Here we go again.”

And the world RESET.

*End chapter*


	2. Chapter 2: Re-Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all. 
> 
> So, second chapter. Things will start picking up this chapter, and we meet Frisk this time.
> 
> Not much more to say, let's get into it.

Chapter 2: Re-Introduction

*Roman’s Pov*

*RINGRINGRINGRINGR- Crunch!!*

I groaned as I glanced at my now thoroughly crushed alarm clock. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed just as someone began hammering my door.

“BROTHER, ARE YOU AWAKE? BREAKFAST WILL BE READY MOMENTARILY!”

I smiled a little, though it was hollow and cold. “Yea, I’m up. Give me a sec, I’ll be right down.”

“VERY WELL! BE QUICK ABOUT IT, BOONDOGGLING IS SANS’ JOB!” With a ‘Nyeh-heh-heh’, Papyrus merrily thundered downstairs. I stretched as my brother’s footsteps grew distant, hauled myself off my bed and shuffled towards my closet.

I exited my room and walked towards the bathroom downstairs, passing a still drowsy Sans as I did. After turning on and adjusting the shower, I stripped myself bare and side stepped into the water.

I started washing myself as my mind wandered. ‘How many RESETs has it been now? This happens so damn frequently that I can’t even remember anymore.’ 

I wasn’t exaggerating by much. The time loop we were all currently stuck in had gone on for so long that I could barely remember when it actually started. I sighed as I shut off the water, dried myself off and got dressed before walking out of the bathroom and beelining to the kitchen.

Sans was already sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. His eye lights brighten when he noticed me, though he didn’t say anything. I noticed there was already a cup of coffee on the table where I sat. I smiled and took a sip.

‘Perfect as always. Thanks Pap.’

Speaking of my exuberant brother, he was making his way out of the kitchen with two plates of ‘breakfast spaghetti’ in hand. I smiled and thanked my elder brother before proceeding to scarf down the noodle concoction.

“DO EAT QUICKLY SANS, ROMAN! WE’RE ALREADY BEHIND SCHEDULE, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT TOLERATE TARDINESS!” Papyrus said, smile shining even as he urged us to eat faster.

“Got it bro.” I replied, quickly scarfing down my meal before standing and walking into the kitchen.

I could hear Sans and Pap talking behind me, but I tuned it out seeing as I knew every word by heart now, as did Sans.

‘After all, repeat something enough and it becomes second nature to you.’

“Ro? You good bud?” I heard behind me, turning to see Sans looking at me with his usual ‘laid back’ smile. 

I didn’t even hesitate. “Yea man, just thinking.”

Sans nodded, not having to say anything. I finished washing up, replacing my bracelet as I did, and walked out of the kitchen with Sans trailing behind me.

“I CAN FEEL IT TODAY BROTHERS! TODAY IS THE DAY!” Papyrus exclaimed, posing dramatically. 

I smirked. “Yea, today’s Wednesday Pap.”

I was subjected to a withering glare, to which I only smirked. “NO ROMAN! I MEAN, TODAY IS THE DAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN AND SECURE MY PLACE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!” 

I grinned a little now, allowing myself to get swept up in Papyrus’ infectious confidence. “Yea, I’m feeling it bro.”

“POPULARITY!”

“Definitely!”

“PRESTIGE!”

“You know it!”

“AND DO YOU KNOW WHY?”

“Because you’re the Great Fucking Papyrus!”

“BECAUSE I- ROMAN!” 

I fell out, tears of laughter pouring out of my eyes. Sans was beside himself as well, joining me in my amusement.

Papyrus grumbled something about a ‘swear jar’, but I couldn’t really care less. I felt myself get hoisted over Pap’s shoulder and saw Sans get pulled under Pap’s arm as we were carried out of the house.

‘Maybe this time won’t be too bad.’

‘After all, I’ve got a pretty good feeling about this run.’

*Half an hour later*

I sat in one of the trees by the gate Papyrus had built over the bridge, smoking and waiting for the human.

I saw the human stop at the gate and Sans slowly trudging up behind them, and I took a moment to observe my quarry.

I sighed in relief as I didn’t see any Dust on her clothes.

I sat up as Sans and the human walked through the gate, extinguishing my cigarette as I did…

Before shortcutting into the trees by Sans’ sentry station.

To my knowledge, Sans and I were the only ones who could ‘shortcut’ or teleport around the Underground. I’d never see Papyrus do it and the only other person who could…

I shook my head of the darkness threatening to creep into my thoughts.

Sans was much better at using shortcuts than I was. I only had a maximum range of about twenty to thirty feet, and even then I only could do thirty if I used my DETERMINATION as I teleport.

I shook myself as I heard Sans give his parting words before walking off. The human stared in Sans’ direction before turning and walking away. I promptly followed her in the tree line.

I saw the human rifling in the box at the crossroads, and I walked out of the treeline hands in my hoodie pockets.

“Find anything interesting in that?”

A startled yelp, and the human faced me with surprise all over her face. I quickly took in her appearance.

She looked around my age, physical age anyway, with dark brown hair hanging straight down to her butt with slightly tanned Caucasian skin. Her eyes had shot open when I startled her, revealing brilliant sky blue irises.

Her clothes were the same as they were the last however many times we’d done this song and dance. A light blue and purple striped sweater, jeans shorts and brown mid-calf boots. A singular bandage was on her left cheek, and I could see the stick she was hiding behind her back.

All in all, she was stunning…

But I knew better than to be drawn in with appearances.

I smiled, pushing my thoughts aside as I reminded myself that this was a ‘Pacifist’ run so far and to save any judgements for when things would inevitably go pear shaped. “Sorry, saw the opportunity. Anywho, you’re a human right?”

I didn’t even wait for her to respond. “That’s crazy. First time I’ve seen o-”

“I’m sorry.”

I paused, not really processing what I just heard. “‘Scuse me, but you do realize it’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re talking, right?”

She didn’t even seem to register my words. “I’m sorry. I, I tried to be good. I really d-”

“Yo, hold up. What’re you talking about? ‘S far as I know, you haven’t done anything worth apologizing for. Aside from interrupting.”

She looked me dead in the eye. “I’m sorry…” 

“For killing everyone.”

My sword was immediately inches from her throat. “Hard to commit genocide and pass it off as an accident sweetheart.”

“Especially when you’ve done it for as long as YOU have.”

I was unmoved when I saw tears rolling down the human’s face. “So, tell me? Did you feel anything? When you killed everyone?”

She immediately looked at me, tears still flowing down her face “I couldn’t stop it. I wasn’t in control of myself when I- when I…” 

I stared the girl dead on, subconsciously drawing on my JUSTICE magic as I did, reading her like an open book…

And lowering my sword when I saw no hint of a lie.

I sighed heavily, pulling a smoke and lighting with a magic spark as I did. “So, I wasn’t finally losing the rest of my marbles then.”

I chuckled dryly, seeing the shock on the human’s face. “Last ‘run’, whatever was influencing you decided to come out and play when I was fighting you.”

Her expression was one of shock, stick now hanging limply by her side. I nodded and stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets.

“Anyways, all that said and done I just got one question for ya.” 

I fixed another glare on the human girl, letting my magic manifest in my eyes. “Do you have full control now? I’d hope so, because if you slip up even once…”

I got right in her face, staring the girl square in the eyes. “Then I’ll fucking kill you where you stand.”

Her fearful expression melted into one of determination, and she nodded resolutely. “I won’t make the same mistake again.”

I didn’t back away right off the bat, searching for a sign of weakness. I nodded and drew back with a smile when I found none. “Alright, I’m gonna trust that you’ve got everything sorted.”

I pulled my right hand out of my hoodie and held it out for a handshake. “With that business handled, I should introduce myself. Name’s Roman, Roman Enright-Aster.”

A radiant smile. “I’m Frisk. Frisk Wagner.”

*Five minutes later*

I stood slightly behind Frisk as she finally walked up to where Sans and Papyrus were waiting. I zoned as Sans and Pap did their bit, letting my mind wander.

“ROMAN, WHY ARE YOU WITH THE HUMAN?” Papyrus asked, making me tune back in.

“I was escorting her here Pap, making sure she wouldn’t miss you.” I replied, easy going smirk on my face with my hands in my hoodie.

He immediately brightened, and posed. “AH YES, OF COURSE! AFTER ALL, IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO NOT BEAR WITNESS TO THE GREATNESS THAT IS PAPYRUS ASTER!”

He dramatically levelled a finger at the human. “HUMAN, CONTINUE… IF YOU DARE!”

With a “NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH”, Papyrus briskly jogged away. I chuckled at my elder brother’s antics and idly noticed Frisk walk up to Sans.

As they finished their conversation and Frisk walked away, I walked up beside Sans. “hey bro, the human seemed… off.”

“She knows about my ability to remember the RESETs.”

My brother’s eyelights went dark. “how?” 

“She remembers too, and was apologizing about killing everyone.” 

A disbelieving snort. “I’m serious. She also confirmed my thoughts about her being possessed. She said so herself.”

Sans’ eyelights came back, but his smile fell slightly. “are you sure she wasn’t lying?”

I nodded. “Used my Eye and everything. She’s got a spook hanging around, doing something to make her a bloodthirsty psychopath.”

His smile fell away completely, eyes closed and heaving a heavy sigh. “so i’ve been killing an innocent kid this entire time?”

I shook my head in response. “Don’t be so quick to place guilt on yourself bro. She said something about ‘Not making the same mistake again’. Something tells me there’s more to this story than what we already know.”

A tired chuckle. “so, more digging?”

“More digging.”

*An hour and a half later [Because this chapter’s alreADY TOO DAMN LONG!]*

After following Frisk and watching her solve Papyrus’ puzzles, as apparently she didn’t need any help, we both arrived in Snowdin. 

I turned to Frisk as we walked. “Hey, I’m gonna head back home for the night. You good by yourself?” 

A silent nod and I immediately parted ways with Frisk, taking a shortcut when I was away from anyone who’d see me.

I shortcutted straight into the shed, finding Sans bent over and looking at schematics.

I knocked on the door to grab his attention, which I did as he jumped a little and whipped around to look in my direction. He sighed as he realized it was me and I chuckled before getting serious.

“Ready?”

“whenever you are.”

For the next hour, we worked. A cautious hope in our hearts that we’d accomplish what we’d set out to do.

Sans stood at the control panel, while I hovered a little ways away. “all set?”

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. 

Sans flipped the switch.

The machine we’d been working on since before this time loop business began lit up with a bright white light. A sound akin to grinding metal filled the air, but my brother and I made no move to cover our ears.

We focused solely on the machine.

The door flew open, and a white hand with a hole in the palm stretched out of the solid wall of darkness. 

I wasted no time as I rushed to grab the hand, pulling with all my might. 

I was DETERMINED to succeed. 

After what seemed like ages of struggle, I fell backwards and heard a solid THUD next to me. Sans must’ve shut off the machine, because the noise had stopped almost instantly. 

I peeled myself off the floor and looked to my right…

And immediately smiled.

"Ah, hello Roman. Sans. I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So, this was a long chapter but it was worth it because now Gaster’s in the story now.
> 
> So, this took forever to do but I finally managed to write this out and I’m gonna try to roll straight into another upload sometime this week…
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> All that said, be sure to subscribe for updates if you’re interested, leave kudos if you enjoyed and I’ll talk to y’all next time.
> 
> Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two SOULs suffer through their minds' torment, they give each other comfort and grow closer as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.
> 
> So, it’s been a minute for those of you that follow this story. Work and just general lack of motivation makes it pretty difficult to write.
> 
> But, today was pretty shitty and I need something to distract myself. And so here we are.
> 
> So, all that said let’s do this.

Chapter 3: Revelations

*Roman’s Pov*

I awoke with a small scream that was quickly stifled. I felt my right hand burning with magic, which I quickly shook out before my face found a place in it. I sighed, before I registered quiet sobs off to my right. 

I turned to see Frisk tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare. I quickly flung off my covers and made my way to her side, gently shaking her. “Hey, Frisk. Frisk, wake up.”

Frisk’s eyes snapped open and I felt a sting across my right cheek. Thankfully, there was no intent to harm otherwise it would have dealt a decent amount of damage. I twisted and cracked my neck before looking at Frisk’s teary face.

I smirked a little, though it was more for her benefit than mine. “No worries bud, didn’t even feel it.” This elicited a teary laugh, though there was no humor with it. I felt my smirk fall away, tempted to leave Frisk be but…

“You… Wanna talk ‘bout it?” I asked, and Frisk looked away. I could guess why, but I just let her talk. I wasn’t disappointed.

“I- I was dreaming about last run. About how I just felt-” A small hiccuping sob. “Powerless. Weak.”

I knew my expression sold me on my curiosity, but I was interrupted by Frisk. “Your turn. What did you dream about?” I merely continued looking on in curiosity, to which Frisk pointed at my face.

“You have tear tracks on your face.” A hand shot up to my cheek, feeling it wet. I chuckled slightly, though there was no mirth to be had. I sighed, not wanting to really share but Frisk’s concerned expression sold me.

“Just… Dreaming about the runs before last. Seeing my brothers die, my friends…” I glanced at Frisk, seeing her guilty expression. I sighed again, sitting on the spare mattress on Frisk’s right. 

I nudged her side, getting a startled squeak. “Hey, don’t start with the self-pity crap ‘k?” I poked her stomach, getting a small giggle. “Whatever’s in their is at fault for the crap the last few runs, and you said you have it under control. So, buck up bud.”

“Could be a lot worse.” I finished, though I noticed Frisk’s expression didn’t change. I sighed and gently grasped her arm, pulling along and ignoring her confusion. I laid down in my bed and patted the mattress. 

Seeing my unspoken message and blushing a pretty pink, Frisk climbed into bed and faced away from me no doubt embarrassed. I sighed again, and gently pulled the human girl close getting a small squeak.

“‘Night Frisk.”

A mumbled reply and I felt myself drift off.

*Frisk’s PoV*

I felt my cheeks were still warm as I shifted to look at Roman. I smiled a little at the Monster’s(?) peaceful expression. I closed my eyes as well, feeling a little safer in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a short and admittedly not great chapter but better than nothing. 
> 
> Not gonna drag this out. Leave kudos and sub if you’re feeling generous, let me know what you thought and I’ll see y’all Friday hopefully.
> 
> Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, that’s the first chapter. Not my best, but I wanted to put something down ‘on paper’ as it were.
> 
> This story is very heavily based off Slayerite’s ‘Chaos Theory’ Male Reader Insert story (as you no doubt read in the summary). I read it myself and decided to try and expand on the concept of a Monster-Human hybrid. 
> 
> Next time, we start the events of the Pacifist run, and get a little more insight as to why past events are what they are.
> 
> Also, if you didn't see the artist for the fight music, tis DM DOKURO. Check out his channel, he puts out quality stuff.


End file.
